


Two to Tango

by tanakareichan1122



Series: A Love to Last Forever [1]
Category: Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human Trafficking, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Edo Period, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: During Edo Period, two brothers named Kazuma and Hokuto were sent to a yukaku called Shinmachi because of their father's legal wife since they are offsprings of their father's concubines. This made Riku, their older brother the only legitimate son of the Aoyama Household.Meanwhile at the Shirahama Household, Ryota is a physician and his father is Alan who is the youngest son of Akira.Ryota met Kazuma in Shinmachi but he didn't dare to touch him.Will these people be able to change their fate?
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Yoshino Hokuto, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Katayose Ryota/Kawamura Kazuma, Katayose Ryota/Yagi Arisa, Kawamura Kazuma/Yagi Yusei
Series: A Love to Last Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694698
Comments: 24
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will turn out well. Enjoy reading.

1616, this is the year when prostitution and human trafficking are widespread. Men, women, children or any person are forced to do labor and prostitution. The wailing of women and children echoed at those people who don't have any mercy but only wants to earn money.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" A thirteen-year-old girl cried at her mother who is being held by two men.

"You will be safe here, dear. They will take care of you. Please listen to okaa-san." The weak mother was dragged by the two men and the wail of the girl got louder.

"Urusai!" Another man who held the girl slapped her face hard, almost leading the girl to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hold on tight to me." A seventeen-year-old boy told his younger brother as they hugged each other tightly.

"Nii-chan.." The younger who is only sixteen silently cried as his body is trembling from fear.

They are dumped in a yukaku called Shinmachi. From now on, they will be prostitutes since their mothers are killed by their father's legal wife.

"Hokuto, Nii-chan will protect you at all cost. Aniki will save us from here." Kazuma hugged his younger brother tighter as he will never forget what Riku told them before his own mother ask their servants to dump them to Shinmachi.

"I want to go home already, Nii-chan." Hokuto cried once more, knowing that they will never be able to go back home anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Young Master Ryota, Master Alan is calling for you. He wants to talk to you." Natsuki, one of the servants of Shirahama Household said with his head down and waiting for his young master to finish the tea he served a while ago.

"Wakarimashita." He put down the cup of tea on the table and stood up. Natsuki quickly got up as well and led his young master to the dojo.

"Otou-sama, you called for me." He sat down on the tatami before bowing down his head as a respect. Natsuki went out of the dojo and sat outside to wait for them to finish talking.

His father, Alan is the youngest son of the Shirahama household. He is a kyudoka and currently handling a few enterprises that his grandfather, Akira gave.

"I heard from your brother that you will have a trip to Edo tomorrow." Alan put his yumi down and looked at his son.

"Hai. I have a patient to attend to, Otou-sama." He just watched his father walked around the dojo as he has no interest on being the next kyudoka of the household.

"In behalf of me, I want you to attend a gathering that my friend prepared for his wedding. I will have you to pass my gift and wishes for the newly-wedded couple." Alan placed a brand new katana in front of him and a bag of silver and gold coins.

"Give those to him and make sure that they will reach my wishes for them. Natsuki." He called Natsuki who is sitting outside and he quickly opened the door.

"Hai." Natsuki bowed his head and got the katana and bag of coins to bring it to Ryota's room.

"I will go now, Otou-sama." He bowed his head and got up from his seat, walking first before Natsuki.

"Natsuki, prepare my luggage. I will head out this night instead." He said to their servant as he went back to the tea room and let Natsuki do what he ordered.

"Aniki." His brows raised when he saw his older cousin, Ryuto at the tea room with his servant, Keito.

"You don't have patient to attend to?" Ryuto asked him and Keito quickly got another tea cup to serve him the fresh brewed tea that he prepared.

"I will head out this night. Would you like to go with me to Edo?" He sat across Ryuto and got the cup of tea from Keito.

"I can't. Otou-sama arranged a meeting for me." Ryuto furrowed his brows when he remembered his conversation with his father, Mandy.

"Oji-sama is consistent. Who is it this time?" He took a sip from his cup but then, his brother, Reo came.

"Aniki, you will head out tonight already?" Reo asked since he saw Natsuki preparing Ryota's luggage earlier.

"Hai. Do you want to go with me?" He asked his younger brother.

"No. Reo, you come with me. I don't want to get bored." Ryuto interrupted.

"What is it this time? Don't tell me it is another arranged meeting?" Reo took his seat but he refused to have some tea since he just had it a while ago when he talked with their mother.

"What's new, anyways?" Ryota teased his cousin as it is his nth time to have arranged meeting with heiresses.

* * *

"Nii-chan." Hokuto just arrived at their room since the owner of the yukaku talked to him.

It's been months since they started to be courtesans of Shinmachi. During those months, the brothers became the highest paid courtesans because of their beauty. Indeed, there are more beautiful than them but most of the customers of Shinmachi want to rent them even just for a night.

The owner of Shinmachi is taking care of Kazuma and Hokuto so well. Within just few months, their skins became so fair and delicate as if they are porcelain dolls. Their hairs grew longer but it is silky and smooth. Even if they are men, the customers still want to touch them.

"Hokuto, I asked Jin-san to spare you a few nights since you just recovered from fever." Kazuma said as he is counting the silver coins he got last night from his customer. He needs to buy vitamins for Hokuto so that he will not get sick anymore.

"Nii-chan, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm already fine. Look, I'm already wearing my yukata." Hokuto smiled sweetly at his brother and showed his favorite yukata.

"We need your body to get stronger, Hokuto. Listen to me. You will start taking vitamins tomorrow. I will buy the vitamins later." Kazuma put back the silver coins in the bag and hid it in his yukata.

"I will be stronger for you, Nii-chan. You're the only family that I have." Hokuto quickly sat down besides him and hugged him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the night fell. The two brothers prepared for this night since a few important customers came just to have a night with them. Even though Kazuma told Hokuto to rest, the younger is stubborn to listen to his older brother.

Kazuma wore a dark green yukata while Hokuto wore a dark blue ones. Since Hokuto's skin is fairer than Kazuma, he looks younger than his actual age. Kazuma is the one who looks matured.

The two went to their respective rooms and started to serve some tea to their masters. When Hokuto arrived at the room, his eyes widened as he saw his older brother, Riku. He quickly looked away and started to play with his yukata while standing near the door.

"Danna-sama, would you like some tea?" He asked his master and got the tea pot to serve him some tea. He can't look at Riku since he felt that stare at him.

"Are you fine here?" Riku finally asked him and he just nodded his head while pouring the tea in the cups.

"Where is Kazuma?" Riku asked once more and he put down the tea pot on the table.

"At the other room with his master." He answered but then, Riku pulled out a bag of gold coins and gave it to him.

"Take this. This is for you and Kazuma. I will give you money every month and then, when it is already large enough, get out of here. Buy a small house and live there." Riku took Hokuto's hands and placed the bag on it.

"Don't decline this, please. For a meanwhile, this is the only thing I can do for both of you. I heard from Kazuma that you got sick. Buy enough amount of vitamins to keep your immune system strong." Hokuto didn't speak anymore. His tears started to fell from his eyes, washing away the light make up he put on his face.

"I will save you from here. You and Kazuma." He nodded his head many times while gripping on the bag of coins tightly. He got another person that he can treat as a family.

* * *

For a few hours, Kazuma just finished his session with his master. The old man is too drunk and only had a round with him before losing his consciousness. With this kind of customer, he became quick on dealing with them.

He took a quick bath and cleaned himself before going back to his room. Seeing that Hokuto is not yet there, he felt assured that he is fine since he knows that it is Riku whom he is with. The night is still young and Jin saw him already going to bed.

"Kazuma, come here for a while." Jin called him and he quickly approached the owner of yukaku.

"Hai." His hair is still damp when Jin led him to another room. He saw a man in 20s and he bowed his head at him.

"Accompany Ryota-sama for this night." Jin said to him and he nodded his head as they are left alone already. He took a seat in front of his new master and poured some tea on his cup.

"Danna-sama, what can I do for you?" He asked his master but his eyes noticed the luggage behind him.

"Just accompany me this night. It is lonely when you are alone." Ryota is busy having his tea.

He just came there a while ago since he don't want to spend his night at road. Yukaku is not a good recommendation to stay a night at but he has no choice.

"Hai. Wakarimashita." He smiled at his master and started to enjoy the tea he poured for himself.

He felt relieved that his new master will not touch him though he looks young and noble unlike his usual customers. Ryota started to talk about some things and he learned that he is a physician.

After the talk, he already excused himself since it is getting late. He wished him good night and bowed his head before leaving the room. And then, when he arrived at their room, Hokuto is still not there. He decided to go to the room where his older brother is staying at.

When he was about to knock the door, he heard a subtle noise from inside. He stopped for some seconds before he finally opened the door a little to take a peek. His eyes widened when he saw Riku and Hokuto drowned in their own world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hokuto slowly covered his sweating and tired naked body with a blanket since he just finished a session with Riku. With the fact that he is rented for a night, Riku wished a session with him and he can't decline it because he is his new master.

He is catching his breath when he felt a pair of arms around his body. He looked at Riku as both of them are still controlled by lust.

"Please use me as much as you want, danna-sama." He whispered while staring at his master's face. It's been a while since he felt good while doing it, so he took advantage and let Riku use his body once more.

A hand pulled Kazuma away from that room. It is Jin. Since he already saw them doing it, Jin thought that it is the right time to tell Kazuma the truth.

"Let's talk, Kazuma." Jin said and they arrived at his office. He asked Kazuma to take a seat.

Kazuma took his seat and still feeling shocked on what he had witnessed. He has a lot of questions in his mind but he doesn't know what he will ask first.

"Take a deep breath, Kazuma." He quickly followed Jin and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Since you saw them doing it already, I will tell you the truth." Jin said and he served some tea to Kazuma.

"Hai." He took a sip from the cup and listened to Jin.

"Hokuto is not your brother. He is also not Riku-sama's brother. He is adopted. Only you and Riku-sama share the same blood of your father." He gripped on the tea cup tightly while looking down.

* * *

Kazuma wasn't be able to sleep that night. With everything that Jin told him, he doesn't know how he will be able to face Hokuto. His brother is still young but he can't help but to pity him from what he had experienced while living with his family.

"Ohayou, Nii-chan." He bit his lower lip when he heard Hokuto's soft voice. It is already morning. He turned around and smiled at him.

"Ohayou, Hokuto. It seems you and Aniki talked a lot last night." He said as he started to prepare for the yukata that they will wear later.

"Hai. It's been a while since the last time I saw him." Hokuto's face turned red when he remembered what happened between him and Riku. His body is sore since they made love until dawn. His yukata reeks with Riku's scent, so he quickly got one of his clean yukata to take a bath.

Little did he know, Kazuma already learned his little secret. He just pretended that he doesn't know anything about it. He is still his younger brother after all.

"Let's take our breakfast after you take a bath." He said and Hokuto happily nodded his head but before he can forgot, he suddenly received a bag of coins from him.

"What is this?" He asked and opened the bag. He saw the gold coins and counted it one by one.

"Aniki gave it to me last night. He said that we should keep that in case of emergency." Hokuto said and he went to take a bath already.

* * *

Ryota arrived at Edo right after the dawn. The father of his patient welcomed him at his home while Natsuki got his luggage. The father led hin to his daughter's room.

"Is her fever already gone?" He asked the father and then, he took his stethoscope from Natsuki to check the girl's heartbeat.

"No. We checked her temperature earlier and it went up from 39° to 40.2°." The father is so worried for her daughter since it's been days when she got a fever.

"We need to bring her to the hospital already." Ryota said and he gave a small card to the father.

"Look for him. He will help you." He said as the card shows the name of the physician and the hospital that will help the father and daughter.

"I don't know how will I thank you, Sensei." The father almost cried when he received the card from him. He just smiled at him and patted his shoulder to give some comfort and support.

"Let me know when she is already at the hospital. I will visit her after some days." After that, he went to a small restaurant that a friend owns.

"Konnichiwa." He smiled widely when he saw his friend at the restaurant. Despite of large number of customers around, his friend prioritized them.

"This restaurant is still famous as ever." He said while looking around. He got two vacant tables for him and his friend and then, for his servants.

"It's been a while since you visited here. Order as much as you want. It will be free for you and your servants." His friend said and he bowed his head while chuckling.

* * *

A few days had passed and Ryota already attended the wedding that his father asked him to attend to. He also delivered the gifts that his father prepared for them, the katana and bag of silver and gold coins. He also made sure that his father's wishes reached the newly-wedded couple.

As one of the visitors, Jin is also there to attend the wedding. He immediately approached Ryota right after the wedding. He knew that Ryota liked the company of Kazuma that night, so he offered Kazuma to him as a gift.

"Are you sure about this, Jin-san? If you are, I will not decline." He laughed softly as they are already heading back to Shinmachi.


	5. Chapter 5

It is already night when they arrived at Shinmachi. Kazuma is helping Hokuto to brush his hair when Jin called for him. He left his brother alone in their room and went out to greet Jin.

"Konbanwa." He smiled at Jin and then, he saw Ryota besides him. He bowed his head and greeted him as well with a smile.

"Ryota-sama will be your master tonight." Jin said and he bowed his head once again.

"Hai. Wakarimashita." He said and Jin led Ryota to the dining area to have dinner first. Kazuma went back inside their room and saw Hokuto looking at him.

"Who is that, Nii-chan?" The curious Hokuto continued on brushing his hair and then, he shifted his gaze to the mirror once again.

"A new master. He is Ryota-sama of Shirahama Household. He is a physician." He answered and took the brush from his brother.

"Oh. He belongs from a rich family. It means Nii-chan will have a high pay this night." Hokuto chuckled softly and this made his receive a pinch on his cheek.

"Ittai, Nii-chan! Mou!" He puffed his cheeks and caressed the part he pinched.

"Stop saying those kind of things. You know we need to save money." He pouted and nodded his head. He started to put some light make up since he has a new master tonight.

After the dinner, Hokuto is the first one to go out of their room to meet their new masters. He is wearing a light-colored yukata this time. When he opened the door, he saw Riku waiting for him.

"Konbanwa, danna-sama." He greeted Riku and took a seat in front of him before bowing his head down.

Without anymore else, Hokuto started to take his yukata off, revealing his fair skin to Riku. Once again, his body will be filled with marks. With those touches he is receiving from his new master, he can't help but to think how dirty he is now that he is serving his body to his own brother. On the contrary, he is loving everything that Riku do to him.

"Danna-sama." He called for him as they are sharing a passionate night. Every touches give him chills and it is slowly turning into lust.

On the other hand, Kazuma is having a tea with Ryota and sharing some opinions to each other until Kazuma felt that he needs to do his work as a courtesan.

"Danna-sama." He called Ryota's attention as he stood up in front of him and took his yukata off.

"I have no intention on touching you, Kazuma." Ryota said after finishing his cup of tea.

"I want you to use my body, danna-sama. Please use my body as much as you want." He reached for Ryota's hand. It is his first time to want someone to touch him.

"Danna-sama." He called for him once again but Ryota didn't speak anymore. He pushed Kazuma down on the futon and kissed his lips deeply.

Finally, Kazuma felt those soft lips that he is always fantasizing. Those touches that Ryota is giving to him, it makes his body want for him more. The two shared a night together and when morning came, he found himself naked and covered with blanket.

"Danna-sama?" He looked for his master but he is all alone in the room.

When he is about to get up, he felt his whole body sore. He can never forget what happened between him and Ryota. He is so different from anyone else. He took his yukata and wore it before leaving the room to look for Ryota.

"You're already awake, Kazuma." Jin called his attention when he passed by the dining area.

"Hai. Ohayou gozaimasu." He bowed his head and smiled when he saw Ryota with Jin.

Kazuma went back to the room and waited for Ryota. While waiting for Ryota, he heard from the other courtesans that Hokuto never left the room. He heaved a deep sigh, knowing that they made love until dawn.

"It seems you're thinking something so serious." He turned his head around when he heard Ryota's voice.

"Danna-sama, you will travel back home already?" He asked while staring at him.

"Hai. My father will look for me already." Ryota said and he got a bag of silver and gold coins to give it to Kazuma.

"I heard from Jin-san that you have a younger brother here." Kazuma accepted the bag of coins and hid it in his yukata before nodding his head.

"Hai. He is only sixteen. Too young to be a courtesan." He answered while looking down. Now that this thing reached him, perhaps Ryota can help them get out of Shinmachi.

"Are you not bothered that his new master is your older brother? What if your older brother suddenly offers him a marriage? With that, he can easily get out of here." Ryota started to fix his luggage.

He has a hunch on what Kazuma is thinking. With money and power, he can do whatever he wants and of course, Kazuma will want it to be able to leave Shinmachi.

"What are you trying to imply, danna-sama?" Kazuma clenced his fists tight on his lap while still looking down. With the fact that they can never get pregnant, he can't use a child to force someone to marry him.

"If the two suddenly fell in love with each other, they have the chance of getting married. Of course, they will not be able to have an offspring but they can get married. It is a way to get out of here." Ryota stood up and got his luggage.

"Please have a safe trip back home, danna-sama. Domo arigatou gozaimasu." He bowed his head as Ryota already left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hokuto arrived at their room, he sat in front of the mirror and stared at those marks on his skin. He smiled sweetly as he remembered how Riku marked his whole body as his territory. He quickly covered his skin when Kazuma came.

"Ohayou, Nii-chan." He greeted his brother with a smile and then, he stood up to get a clean yukata. Even if he want Riku's scent to stay on his body, he can't since Kazuma will know about it.

"Who is your new master, Hokuto?" Kazuma suddenly asked. His heart started to beat so fast. He hugged the yukata he got and looked at his brother.

"Why are you asking, Nii-chan?" He bit his lower lip and when he was about to go out to take a bath, Kazuma held his arm tightly.

"Is it Aniki?" His heart almost bursted. He pulled his arm away from him but his grip is too tight.

"You're hurting me, Nii-chan." He almost cried when he felt the pain from his grip. His eyes widened when Kazuma suddenly slapped him.

"He is our brother, Hokuto. Listen to me. You can't meet him anymore." He shook his head many times as he is struggling from Kazuma's grip.

"No. I don't want to." He received another slap from Kazuma and his tears started to fall.

"You can't let him touch your body." Kazuma almost shouted but he pushed him away.

"No! I love him!" The other courtesans rushed to their room and stopped them from fighting.

"You can't love him, Hokuto. Always remember that." Right after Kazuma left their room, he cried hardly, knowing that his love for his brother is forbidden. A love that is made with lust, he can't keep it.

* * *

It's been a week since the last time that confrontation happened. Kazuma is still not talking to him but they are still sleeping in the same room. It is the usual day of the week when Riku will visit him. He tried to lighten up his mood as he started to prepare for tonight.

When the night came, Kazuma went to talk to Jin since he called for him. He thought that he will have a new master but he learned that Ryota rented him for a month.

"When will danna-sama come here?" He asked to Jin after he received the bag of coins that Ryota promised to give to Kazuma when Jin already told him that he is rented for a month.

"He did not say anything but any day of this month, he might come. For now, enjoy that you have no one to touch you. It is rare for someone like you. Think of it as a vacation." Jin said and he bowed his head at him.

"And as you requested, I found someone who can take care of your brother. He will arrive here tonight. He is from the Fujiwara Household." He bowed his head once more when he heard that.

"Thank you for helping me out. I hope you will understand why I'm doing this." He looked down while holding the cup of tea on his hands.

"I understand but you should also understand that Hokuto started to love Riku-sama. He is still young. He will realize that everything happened between them is because of lust. This place is not built for love. This place is built for lust and pleasure." He felt relieved when he heard those words from Jin.

All he want for his brother is to have someone who will be able to take care of him and love him genuinely. They are courtesans in Shinmachi. As long as they are living there, there is no place for love.

After talking to Jin, Kazuma went back to their room to keep the coins he earned from Ryota. He still need to save more. They may be the highest paid courtesans but still, the money that they are earning is not enough. They are only receiving half of the actual payment every night that they are rented. The other half will be given to the owner of yukaku.

Every month, a new courtesan will arrive at Shinmachi. The youngest courtesan is fourteen who is abandoned by her own mother. They will be trained to be polite. Someone will also teach them proper etiquette and other skills that will entertain their customers.

When they are trained, they will have a debt and they will need to pay it while working in Shinmachi. Everything that they will receive like food and clothing will be added to their debts. The only way to get out of that place is to marry a rich man who will help them to pay their debts.

He decided to go to the garden to have some fresh air but when he is on his way, he saw a man in 20s, perhaps much younger than Ryota.

"Konbanwa." He greeted him with a smile and continued on walking. The man just smiled back at him.

"Ah, Yusei. Come here for a second." He can't help but to look at the person who spoke.

"Aniki." He noticed that the other man is from Fujiwara Household. Perhaps, it is Hokuto's new master?

He stopped from walking and also noticed that Hokuto is coming that way. He saw how his younger brother bow his head at the taller man.

"You can go home already if you want to. I will stay here for a night." The taller man said to the man named Yusei.

"Wakarimashita, Aniki. I will tell Oba-sama that you will stay with a friend." Yusei said and then, he saw Kazuma staring at them.

Kazuma quickly looked away and continued his way to the garden. While walking, he felt a hand pulled his arm. He looked at the person who pulled it and he saw that it is Yusei.

"Can I spend a night with you?" He blinked his eyes for a few times before shaking his head since Ryota already rented him for a month.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry for asking you out of the blue. I did not mean to disrespect your master." The two are currently at the garden and just watching the full moon. Kazuma let Yusei to accompany him at the garden since he has no one to talk with.

"My master rented me for a month, so I needed to decline your offer, Yusei-sama. I am willing to spend a night with you once this contract ended." He bowed his head and smiled.

"Then, I will come back here after a month." Yusei said but Kazuma suddenly remembered that he needs to earn more money for their freedom.

"Yusei-sama, can you keep a little secret?" Yusei raised his brows while looking at him.

The two ended up in a vacant room where it is a bit far from the other courtesans' rooms. Right after he closed the door, Kazuma started to take his yukata off from his body.

Yusei did not speak anymore as he already know what Kazuma wanted that time. The two shared a passionate night until they are both already satisfied.

For a whole month, the little secret between Kazuma and Yusei keeps on happening. This also gave more opportunity for the two brothers to earn more money. The Fujiwara cousins are always visiting them and renting them that month.

Meanwhile at Shirahama Household, it is already decided that Ryota's cousins, Ryuto and Hayato will get married within the next months. Both of them will have arranged marriage.

Ryota and Reo are currently at the dojo and waiting for their father to announce some important matters. Since their cousins' marriages are already decided, they have the hunch that they are next in line.

"Otou-sama, what is it that you want to talk about?" Ryota asked while having the tea that Natsuki and Keito served earlier.

"Ryota, you should pick a woman soon. Once you decided who it will be, you will immediately get married to her." Alan said without even turning around to look at them.

"Otou-sama, I don't want to get married yet." He protested but Alan quickly got his katana and pointed it on Ryota's neck.

"This is an order from your father. I'm the one who will decide when you will get married and I want it this upcoming spring." He did not dare to protest anymore or else, he will not be able to get out of the dojo alive.

"And you, my youngest son, you can still enjoy yourself being a bachelor." Alan put the katana away from Ryota's neck and this made him sigh in relief.

"Hai. Wakarimashita." Reo bowed his head and looked at his older brother. He held his arm and shook his head.

"We will go now, Otou-sama." Ryota said and the two bowed their heads before leaving the dojo quickly.

"I will help you look for a decent woman, Aniki." Reo said and he gently patted his brother's shoulder. He knows that Ryota is frustrated about their father's decision but they can't protest about it anymore.

Alan quickly made that decision because he learned from his servants that Ryota stayed in Shinmachi for some nights. He doesn't want his eldest son to end up with courtesan. He is an heir of Shirahama Household. He wants to have a grandchild from a decent person.

* * *

The month had passed and now, Kazuma has no master once again. The contract with Ryota already ended and Yusei immediately rented him for a night.

Later that night, Yusei arrived at Shinmachi and Kazuma is already expecting him. He is already at the room when Yusei arrived. He is wearing a pale blue yukata.

"Konbanwa, danna-sama." He greeted Yusei with a smile and he poured some tea on his cup.

Yusei took his seat across Kazuma and accepted the tea that he offered. The two finished the tea first before doing the deed. With their yukatas scattered on the tatami, Kazuma is already on top of Yusei and giving the pleasure that their bodies wanted.

The night is still young for them to take a rest. They made love until dawn and with this, Yusei requested to stay another night with him. He even almost forgot about Ryota.

That morning, Yusei left Shinmachi since he have some things to take care of. He will be back later that night. Kazuma took his bath and he saw Hokuto at their room after.

"How are you with your new master?" He asked while brushing his hair in front of the mirror.

Hokuto is writing a haiku when Kazuma talked to him. It's been a while since he spoke with him, so he doesn't know what he will answer.

"I'm fine with Itsuki-sama. He is taking care of me well. He is very gentle to me." He can't help but to smile with the thought of Itsuki being gentle to him.

He is writing a haiku for Itsuki since he will arrive later at night. His mind is preoccupied with his thoughts of Itsuki that he already forgot about Riku. Kazuma smiled when he saw Hokuto being happy with his new master. Riku did not visit Shinmachi after that night, so he felt relieved that his brother is getting interested in other man.

"Good to know that, then. It seems Itsuki-sama likes you very much." He teased his brother and saw his face getting red. He noticed that his yukata is new.

"You got that yukata from him?" He asked and Hokuto nodded.

"Hai. He gave it to me last week. He chose it for me. The linen is thick and it feels warm. He gave it to me since winter is already approaching." Hokuto explained as he already finished the haiku he is writing for Itsuki.

"How about you, Nii-chan? I learned that Yusei-sama is Itsuki-sama's cousin." He neatly folded the paper and put it inside an envelope.

"I am fine with him." He slowly stopped from brushing his hair when he remembered Ryota.

"How about Ryota-sama? I haven't seen him in a while." He just smiled at his brother's remark.


	8. Chapter 8

Time flies fast and it is already spring. The two brothers are happy because of the gifts they received during Christmas and New Year. Another year had passed for both of them.

The two are at the garden when Itsuki arrived at Shinmachi. Hokuto is having a hair cut and Kazuma is the one cutting his hair. When he looked at the small mirror he is holding, he saw Itsuki's reflection. He smiled at him and slightly bowed his head.

"Konnichiwa, danna-sama." He greeted him and Kazuma greeted him as well.

After cutting his hair, they went to a room and served him some tea. He is wearing the yukata that Itsuki gave to him a few months ago.

"Would you like to have anything else, danna-sama?" He asked after pouring the tea in the cups.

"Close your eyes." Itsuki suddenly asked and he quickly followed his master's order.

After some seconds, he felt Itsuki taking his hand but he immediately opened his eyes and realized that he put a ring on his finger.

"Danna-sama, I can't accept this." He looked at Itsuki before looking at the ring again. It is a diamond ring and it costs hundreds of thousands.

He looked down as he remembered the ring he received from Riku during Christmas. He thought he already forgot about him since Itsuki is there for him but he is wrong.

"Why not? I want to marry you, Hokuto." He bit his lips when he heard those from Itsuki. How can someone like Itsuki be able to accept him who only have a tainted and dirty body?

"Please, let me think about this, danna-sama." He mumbled but he felt Itsuki's palm on his cheek, gently caressing it.

"I want you to wear the ring when you are with me." He can't help but to mesmerize at this person's gentleness.

His heart is torn between the two men and he admitted that Riku is his first love. He will turn seventeen soon. He still have a year to decide who will he choose between the two but with the fact that Riku is his brother, people will clearly oppose at their relationship.

Later that night, the two are silent inside the room. Hokuto appreciated when Itsuki gave him some days to decide if he will accept the proposal or not. It is his chance to get out of Shinmachi but he doesn't know if he will follow his heart or not. He is wearing the ring since Itsuki asked him to do so.

"Would you like to have more tea, danna-sama?" He broke the silence and took the tea pot to pour some tea in Itsuki's cup. He received a nod from him and smiled when Itsuki answered.

"Danna-sama, why do you want to marry me? I will not be able to bear your child. You will not be able to have an heir if you marry me." It is the truth. They are both men. He will not be able to give him an heir and he doesn't want to disappoint him just in case he suddenly want to have one.

"It is not always about that, Hokuto. What is first love to you?" He released a light sigh when he heard that question.

"First love is something I want to have until the day I die, danna-sama. Something I will cherish and will be so important to me." He stared down at the ring on his finger.

"I wish I am your first love." Itsuki mumbled before finishing the tea. After that, he left Hokuto alone inside the room to give him the time that he asked for.

* * *

The cherry blossoms are already fully bloomed. Ryota took his seat as he is with his father at the Yagi Household. He bowed his head down deeply in front of his future wife's family.

"I would like to ask your daughter's hand, Yagi-sama." He bowed his head deeper as it already touched his hands on the tatami.

"My son is a physician and I know that he will take care of your daughter, Arisa." Alan smiled at the youngest daughter of Yagi Household.

"I've known Ryota-sama for some time already, Otou-sama. We met at the museum near the municipal hall." Arisa explained with a smile.

With her hair decorated with flowers and her body wearing one of the finest linens that can be used for kimonos, it can't be denied that her parents doted her so much. She received an education. She can write and read but she stopped her education when her father said so. Her mother taught her proper etiquette, sewing and weaving and how to play koto. She is already eighteen and she needs to marry a fine man from upper class.

"Your responsibility is to be a wife to your husband and a mother to your son, Arisa." Her father said and she smiled at this.

"Hai, Otou-sama." She looked at Ryota and smiled at him. Ryota forced a smile and their fathers sent them to another room to have a private time.

Ryota doesn't like the idea of marrying a woman just to have an heir. He still believes in love and now that someone holds his heart, he wants to fight for it but he can't since they are both men.

When the two arrived at the room, the servant left them alone after serving the tea and pastries. Arisa placed her hand on her chest where the heart is located.

"Are you fine marrying me, Ryota-sama? I have a weak heart and I don't know until when will I be able to handle the household for you and for our future child." She mumbled but Ryota took her hand and held it gently.

"I am a physician. I will do everything to make your heart strong and healthy." She nodded her head gently and smiled.

"I hope you will not regret choosing me as your future wife." He looked down as the only person in his heart is Kazuma.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been decided. The wedding wil be this spring already. It will be held one week before the spring ends. Ryota's upcoming wedding is the talk of the town and of course, this news reached Kazuma.

For the first time, he felt what Hokuto felt when he told him to stop meeting their older brother. He stared at the mirror and the only thing that he have that is connected with Ryota is the memories they shared together during his stay in Shinmachi.

He should not get affected with this news since he is just a courtesan. Ryota is an heir of Shirahama Household. He is nothing compared to him.

"Nii-chan, daijoubu?" He turned his head when he heard Hokuto's voice. He smiled faintly and nodded his head.

"Nii-chan is fine. Don't worry about me." His voice almost cracked but when he felt Hokuto's hug around him, his tears started to fall.

"I think I love him. I think I love Ryota-sama." He cried and he felt the hug got tighter.

"You can't love him, Nii-chan. We can't love them. We are nothing compared to them." He closed his eyes as those words felt so painful. It stabbed his heart, knowing that he ended up like his younger brother who have a forbidden love for someone they should never have.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Riku finally showed himself up at Shinmachi. They learned that his mother died because of sudden sickness. Now that the Mistress of Aoyama Household died, Riku asked his father if they can get back Kazuma and Hokuto.

In the first place, Riku's mother was the only one who want to rid her husband's concubines and illegitimate children but now that she is no longer alive, Riku got the chance to take them back to the household.

This sudden turn of events made the two brothers feel like they are dreaming. Tomorrow, they will finally go back to Aoyama Household. Riku is still talking to Jin when the Fujiwara cousins arrived.

The two brothers bowed their heads at the cousins and smiled. They shared the good news to them but unlike Kazuma, Hokuto is still hesitating to accept Itsuki's proposal. Seeing that Hokuto is not wearing the ring, Itsuki decided to keep silent even though it is his nature to be silent.

Kazuma and Yusei sensed the heavy atmosphere between the two, so they decided to leave them alone to have their private conversation.

"What is your decision?" Itsuki finally asked. Hokuto took a deep breath as his heart is pounding so fast. Tomorrow, he will live with Riku again but it is not the same anymore since something happened between them already.

"I still don't know, Itsuki-sama. Please give me more time to think." He touched his finger where he usually put the ring that Itsuki gave and somehow, he feels incomplete that he is not wearing it.

"What keeps you on hesitating to accept my proposal?" He was about to open his mouth when they suddenly heard a knock.

"Hai?" He quickly stood up to open the door. It is Riku. His heart started to pound faster. He looked at Itsuki and saw that he is staring at Riku.

"We will go home tomorrow already, Hokuto." Riku said to him but his eyes widened when he felt Riku's hand holding his. He quickly let go of it as he is still staring at Itsuki.

"Hai, I will prepare my luggage later, Aniki." He mumbled but Riku followed his gaze and realized that he is staring at the other man inside the room.

"I will go back here tomorrow for you and Kazuma." He quickly nodded his head and after that, Riku finally left. He closed the door as his gaze never left Itsuki.

"Itsuki." He cried his name and quickly went back to him. Itsuki realized that Riku is the reason why he keeps on hesitating to accept his proposal.

"I don't know what to do. Please give me more time to think, Itsuki." He felt a tight hug from him and for the first time, he saw the fear of losing someone in Itsuki's eyes.

* * *

Kazuma is now alone with Yusei in the other room. They are talking about some things until the topic went to Ryota's upcoming wedding. Yusei knows that Ryota became Kazuma's master for some time and he saw the changes of his expression when he said Ryota's name.

"Our household received an invitation for the wedding. I think, your household will receive one as well." He said and Kazuma just nodded his head.

Yusei doesn't want to propose to Kazuma yet since he wants his cousin, Itsuki to get married first than him. With the fact that Hokuto and Kazuma are not really blood-related, it seems that Hokuto doesn't know about the truth yet.

They are not the right people to tell Hokuto about it, so they are keeping their mouths shut about this news. Even Itsuki, he knows about this.

Later that night, the Fujiwara cousins kept the two brothers company. It is the two brothers' last night as courtesans. The next time that the cousins will be able to visit them is already at the Aoyama Household.


	10. Chapter 10

The two brothers quickly hugged their father as soon as the arrived at the Aoyama Household. For almost a year, they learned how cruel the outside world is. They are no longer courtesans. Once again, they are heirs but even if they went back to being heirs, they decided to keep the friendships they had in Shinmachi.

When the two went inside their rooms, they saw the presents that his father and Riku prepared for both of them. Most of them are clothes but Hokuto is the only one who received a necklace from Riku. He took out the ring box from his luggage and placed it inside his drawer together with the necklace.

"I wonder when Itsuki will visit me." Hokuto muttered as he got another ring box that contains the diamond ring Itsuki gave to him. He opened the box and stared at the ring, making him smile while remembering those times he had with Itsuki.

He got the ring once again and wore it to his finger. It fits perfectly. While staring at the ring, he heard a knock and he quickly opened the door.

"Young Master, you have a visitor." The servant said and he smiled.

"Who is it?" He asked and they suddenly heard a soft meow near them.

"There is a cat here?" He asked once again and went out of his room. He saw a white cat with a collar around its neck.

"Mars?" He mumbled when he carried the cat in his arms and saw the tag attached to the collar.

"He is from the Fujiwara Household, Young Master. His name is Itsuki-sama." The servant said and he quickly ran to the living room to see Itsuki. Of course, he did not let the cat get away from him.

"Hokuto." Itsuki saw Hokuto carrying his pet cat. He cuddled the cat in his arms since it feels so fluffy.

"Konnichiwa, Itsuki-sama." He greeted him with a smile.

"It looks like Mars is comfortable with you already." His eyes widened when he realized that it is Itsuki's cat.

"I didn't know that this cat is yours." He felt embarrassed that he is carrying Mars in his arms but he can't resist it because it is too fluffy.

Itsuki noticed the diamond ring on his finger and he smiled. He gently held his hand and Hokuto's cheeks turned red about it. He tiptoed and placed a quick peck on Itsuki's cheek.

"Is this your way to accept my proposal?" Itsuki asked and he hid his blushing face in Mars' fluffy fur.

"I will not answer your proposal yet." He mumbled and then, he led Itsuki to his own room.

On the other hand, Kazuma is in his own room and staring at the wedding invitation that Shirahama Household sent to their household. It is the third wedding to be held from the fourth generation which is Ryota's generation. Ryuto and Hayato got married already to their wives last year and now, it is Ryota's turn. The last one to get married in fourth generation is Reo.

"We need to attend the wedding." Riku said while standing at the doorway of Kazuma's room.

"I know, Aniki. How about you? Do you still want to pursue Hokuto?" He asked and put back the invitation inside the envelope.

"Hokuto will be the one to decide about that. I don't want to force him." Riku was about to leave already when he suddenly spoke.

"I know the truth, Aniki. When will you tell it to him? He need to know about it soon." He said but Riku didn't bother to answer his question anymore.

He went out of his room to go to Hokuto but the servant told him that his father is calling for them to have lunch. He went straight to the dining hall instead to Hokuto's room as the other servant called for Hokuto.

"Can you join us for lunch? I want you to meet my family formally." Hokuto said while setting aside his remaining luggage. The servant just informed him a while ago about their lunch.

"Who am I to decline your invitation?" Itsuki asked as he is playing with Mars. He smiled at him. Before they can walk out of the room, they shared a passionate kiss first.

"Don't confuse me with your actions, Hokuto. I'm starting to hope that you will accept my proposal." Itsuki mumbled after the kiss. He placed his hand on Hokuto's cheek and gently caressed it.

"It is a yes, Itsuki. I'm accepting your proposal." He stared at Itsuki's eyes and smiled. He decided to accept his proposal since he doesn't want to ruin the family that he has now. If he will choose Riku, their father will surely oppose it and also Kazuma.

Marriage between two men is something that people doesn't accept yet. Even though male prostitution is widespread, the idea of two men getting married is something that most people would avoid. Since Hokuto already accepted Itsuki's proposal, they will only have a private wedding ceremony.

When the two arrived at the dining hall, Hokuto introduced Itsuki as his fiancé already. Riku and Kazuma exchanged glances first before congratulating the two. He looked at Riku to see what he will react and it made him a bit sad when he saw him smiling.

"I will take care of your son well, Aoyama-sama." Itsuki bowed his head and he looked at Hokuto to smile.

"Hokuto is my youngest son. I will entrust him to you but you two will only have the wedding ceremony when he turned eighteen. He is only sixteen and he needs to go back to studying before he can get married." Hokuto blinked his eyes for a few times since he didn't know that his father will send him back to school.

"Hai, wakarimashita. I am more than willing to wait for Hokuto." He smiled with Itsuki's answer. Perhaps, this is the best decision for him and Riku.


	11. Chapter 11

The day has come. It is already Ryota's wedding. Since there is no means of transportation yet, the Aoyama Household prepared early in order to arrive at the wedding on time. Their father assigned Kazuma to prepare the wedding gift that they will give to the newly-wedded couple and he should give it to them before the wedding starts.

After some time, they finally arrived at the wedding and saw that most of the guests like them are already there. The servants of Shirahama Household welcomed them and one of them led Kazuma to the room where the groom is currently staying.

"Young Master Ryota, Aoyama Household's Kazuma-sama has arrived." Natsuki said after knocking the door. With that, they heard Ryota's voice from inside and Natsuki opened the door.

"Hajimemashite. I am Aoyama Household's second son, Kazuma. It is nice to meet you, Ryota-sama." He bowed his head in front of Ryota who is just staring at him.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Ryota-sama. This is our household's wedding gift." His servant went inside the room and placed down the wedding gift between them.

"Please leave us alone for a while." Ryota said to the servants and they followed the Young Master's order and left them alone in the room.

"You didn't tell me, Kazuma." Ryota tried to reach his cheek but he shoved it away while trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Tell you what? That I'm an heir? That I'm from Aoyama Household?" He tried his best to stop his tears from falling but it betrayed him at the end.

"I love--" He cut off Ryota by placing a finger on his lips and shook his head. He smiled faintly and closed his eyes, placing both of his hands on his face to trace every part of it with his fingers.

"You can't say those words now. Let me memorize every part of your face. This is the last time that I will be able to see you this close to me." His tears kept on falling but Ryota cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips deeply.

* * *

The wedding finally started. Kazuma is now on his seat besides Hokuto. Knowing that Ryota is the one who will get married, Hokuto held Kazuma's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Nii-chan." Hokuto mumbled while staring at him. He just smiled faintly at him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Hokuto. Don't worry about Nii-chan." He muttered but wished that this wedding will end fast so that he can go home already.

Thankfully, the wedding ended fast and this gave Kazuma a chance to go home first before the others. He just made an excuse to his father that he need to do something. Yusei saw this, so he quickly followed him but when he reached for his arm, he saw him crying.

"What's wrong, Kazuma?" Yusei asked but he just cried in his arms. Then, he remembered that Ryota is one of Kazuma's masters when they were still in Shinmachi.

"Everything will be fine soon." He comforted Kazuma for a while before they finally go back to Aoyama Household.

* * *

Months had passed when Kazuma and Hokuto went back to school. Riku started to make himself busy with the family business. This will also help him to move on from Hokuto. He already accepted that they will remain brothers for the rest of their lives.

With the help of Yusei, Kazuma started to take notice of Yusei's feelings for him. Itsuki already finished his education a year ago and Yusei is already in his last year. Since the two brothers are still underage, their father chose a school near the Fujiwara Household. This gave more opportunities to the cousins to spend more time with the brothers.

Once again, Ryota became the talk of the town. His wife is finally pregnant after a few attempts. It is not easy for the married couple to have a child because Arisa have a weak heart. It might lead to death when she give birth.

Ryota is now the attending physician of Arisa. Since they are already married, he gave all of his attention to her. The news reached Kazuma and he can't help but to wish for the couple to have a happy life. Ryota is already married and he has no choice but to accept it.

"Are you done with that?" Yusei asked, referring to the homework that Kazuma is working. He nodded his head and organized the papers before putting it back inside his suitcase.

"Where should we go today?" He asked and carried his suitcase.

"Aniki invited us to eat some buckwheat noodles." Yusei smiled as they started to walk since the shop is just near the school.

Buckwheat noodles is one of the first fast food they can eat that time. It became popular and it gave chances to people to have their own business or shop.

"That sounds good. Maybe I could take some home later." He remembered that one of these days, his father will go to other cities and live there.

Riku already got the whole family business to manage and their father wants to have some years of vacation outside the city. When they arrived at the shop, they quickly saw the couple together.

"Nii-chan, can you help me with my homework later?" Hokuto asked after taking their seats across them.

"You are smarter than me, Hokuto." He placed his suitcase at the side and looked around for a helper.

"Can I have a glass of water, please?" He asked the helper with a smile.

"Mou. You are all teaming up against me." Hokuto puffed his cheeks and frowned. He received a pat on his head from Itsuki after that.

"I'm not a dog." He furrowed his brows and Itsuki earned a pinch on his cheek. Kazuma can't help but to smile that his brother chose the right thing to do. He feels sad for Riku but this is the best for both of them.

Until now, Hokuto doesn't know the truth about him being an adopted child. No one wants to tell it to him because for them, he is the most fragile.

More months had passed and for Ryota, it is the time that makes him worried the most. It is Arisa's due already. The married couple stayed in Shirahama Household after the wedding.

Arisa's parents rushed there when Ryota told them that she will give birth already. The oldest servant that helped the wives of Shirahama Brothers to give birth is also the person who will help Arisa to give birth but this time, Ryota will be by her side because of her condition.

"Anata." Arisa held his hand tightly, feeling the indescribable pain she is having right now.

"Take some deep breaths. Don't worry too much. It is bad for your heart." Ryota comforted her but it is no use. Arisa started to scream as the baby is about to get out already from her.

"Take a deep breath, Arisa." He held her hand tighter but she just kept on screaming.

"The baby is getting out now!" The servant shouted and this made Arisa scream louder.

"Arisa!" He tried to calm his wife down since it might lead to heart attack. After some seconds, they finally heard the baby's first cry.

"It's a boy. Young Master, Young Mistress, your child is a boy. Omedetou gozaimasu." The servant is teary eyes when she handed the newborn baby to Ryota. She made sure that the umbilical cord is already cut and the baby is covered with a clean clothing before giving it to him.

"Here's our child, Arisa." He carefully put down their baby besides her but he noticed that she is not responding.

"Arisa?" He called for her and quickly checked her pulse. It is no longer beating.

"Arisa! Arisa!" He tried to wake her up but she never opened her eyes anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

The Yagi Household held a private funeral for Arisa. Only the two families attended it for privacy. Ryota didn't go out of his room for a few days. Until now, he is blaming himself that Arisa died after giving birth to their son. She died because of heart attack.  
  
"Aniki, Otou-sama is calling for you." Reo knocked the door before opening it. For some time, he is one of those people who takes care of the baby.  
  
"Why is he calling for me?" Ryota mumbled before getting up from his seat.  
  
For almost a year that he lived with Arisa, he learned how to love her in some way but not the same love that he have for Kazuma until now. He collected himself for a while before walking out of his room to see their father. For some days, he haven't seen his son. The last time he saw him was the day that Arisa died.  
  
"You called for me, Otou-sama." He bowed his head and Reo left them alone to have conversation.  
  
"Get hold of yourself, Ryota. Your son needs you." That's the only thing that Alan said to him and he already broke down to tears.  
  
"I didn't take care of Arisa. She died because of me." He cried and his mother immediately came to comfort him.  
  
"It is my fault." He kept on crying in his mother's arms and he slowly stopped when he heard his son's cry from the other room. Reo carried his nephew and brought him to Ryota.  
  
"My nephew is a healthy one, Aniki. He looks like you." Reo carefully transferred his nephew to Ryota's arms and let his brother realize that the dead can no longer be back. It is true that Arisa died but a new life came and it is his nephew.  
  
"He is my son. He is really my son." Ryota said between his cries. Staring at his son's face makes him realize that he can't stay weak for too long. He can't always blame himself that Arisa died. Everything happened for a reason.  
  
He took care of Arisa well ever since they got married and until the day she died, he never left her side. He fulfilled his responsibility as her physician and as her husband. Now, he will fulfill his responsibility as a father to their son.

* * *

Few more weeks had passed and Ryota went back on going in and out of the city because of his patients. He made himself busy as a physician but he never forgot to give enough time and attention to his son who is currently at the Yagi Residence.  
  
One time, he needed to rush to the Aoyama Household because one of their servants told him that the youngest son, which is Hokuto suddenly got an injury after trying to save a stray cat while on his way home from school.  
  
"You need to rest your ankle for three weeks. You should not move it too much or else it will get worse." Hokuto bit his lower lip while watching Ryota wrap his foot with the bandage.  
  
"It means that I will not be able to go to school for a while?" He asked and Ryota nodded about it.  
  
"If you want to stand or walk, you should have someone to help you." Ryota carefully placed down his sprained ankle on the pillow.  
  
"Hai. Wakarimashita." He wanted to ask more things to Ryota but then, he noticed that he is not wearing any ring.  
  
"Ryota-sama, can I ask you about something?" Ryota looked at him and nodded his head once more.  
  
"How are you and your wife?" He blinked his eyes for a few times when he noticed that Ryota stopped for a while. He quickly shook his hands when Ryota didn't answer his question.  
  
"Gomenasai. Please forget that I asked you that." He let out an awkward laugh but then, Ryota smiled faintly.  
  
"Arisa died when she gave birth to our son." He covered his mouth with his hand and then, looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm also sorry for sticking my nose into your own business." He felt guilty that he asked that question. After the news that Ryota's wife is already pregnant, he didn't hear anything anymore.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like we wished for that to happen. It happened for a reason." Ryota smiled at him and gently ruffled his hair.  
  
"In case Nii-chan will reject Yusei-sama would you like to pursue him?" Before Ryota can answer his question, they suddenly heard Kazuma's voice from outside, calling for him.  
  
"Hokuto? Hokuto, Itsuki-sama is here." They heard them knock, so instead of him getting up to open the door, Ryota opened it instead. Kazuma's eyes widened when he saw Ryota.  
  
"Nii-chan." He smiled sheepishly when Kazuma saw Ryota and at the same time, his bandaged foot.  
  
"What happened?" Kazuma almost pushed Ryota away when he ran to Hokuto.  
  
"I slipped when I tried to save a stray cat, Nii-chan. Anyways, Icchan is there?" Without saying any more words, Ryota put his things inside his suitcase and prepared to leave already.  
  
"Ryota-sama, thank you so much. I will call you again if something happened." Ryota smiled and nodded his head.  
  
After that, Ryota left already. Hokuto raised a brow when he saw Kazuma fiddling his fingers together while pouting.  
  
"You let him leave without even exchanging words with you and now, you will pout like that?" He carefully lied down on the mattress with his head resting on his hands.  
  
"I didn't know what to say. Mou! This is your fault!" Kazuma shook him gently and he quickly stopped him since his bandaged foot is aching.  
  
"Why is it my fault? He is the only physician I know here. It's not my fault that I want to save the stray cat." He rolled his eyes and finally, Itsuki came.  
  
"What happened?" Itsuki is carrying Mars in his arms when he walked inside the room. He put down Mars and it quickly ran to Hokuto's side and snuggled on him.  
  
"I slipped." He made a peace sign with his fingers. Kazuma stood up from his seat already and started to stomp his feet while going out of the room.  
  
"Hokuto no baka!" Kazuma shut the door closed and left the two alone inside the room.  
  
"What happened to him?" He just chuckled when Itsuki asked him. He reached for his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Ryota-sama examined my sprained ankle and then, Nii-chan came and saw him. They didn't talk at all and now, he is in bad mood because of it." He explained and gently tugged his hand to make him lay down besides him and Mars.


	13. Chapter 13

When Kazuma arrived at his room, he can't help but to throw his suitcase away to the side. He screamed in frustration and this made the servants rush to his room.

"Young Master! What happened?!" One of the servants asked and they saw him with furrowed brows and puffed cheeks because of anger.

"Bring me some tea." He heaved a deep sigh as he tried to calm himself down. He reached for the suitcase he threw away and pulled out the papers that he need to finish.

With the fact that Ryota is already married and a father to his son, Kazuma still can't forget his feelings for him. Yusei is pursuing him but for him, it is still early to decide if he will accept Yusei in his life. For now, he is considering him as one of his closest friends.

"Nii-chan, daijoubu?" Hokuto asked as he is standing at the doorway with Itsuki helping him to walk and to stand.

"I'm fine, Hokuto. I'm just frustrated. I don't know. I need to focus on something else instead." He took his seat and started to work on his papers.

Hokuto bit his lower lip, hesitating if he will tell Kazuma the news about Ryota's wife. In the end, he didn't tell him. He has no rights to tell it to Kazuma. Ryota should be the one to tell it to him.

"If you need someone to talk with, we are here for you." Kazuma smiled at the two and nodded his head.

"Arigatou. You should take your rest now. Your ankle looks swollen even if it is bandaged." He pointed out the swollen ankle before getting up from his seat to help Itsuki bring back Hokuto to his room.

After bringing back Hokuto to his room, Kazuma found himself staring at his papers. Minutes had passed since his mind wandered. He is now feeling more frustrated that he saw Ryota after almost a year. He should have greeted him or asked him how is he.

"He looks sad." He mumbled to himself when he remembered how quiet is he that time. He only nodded to Hokuto and didn't even say his goodbye to them.

"Maybe something happened between him and his wife." He mumbled once again and then, he rushed out of his room to go to Hokuto.

"Hokuto!" He opened the door without even knocking and this made the couple fix their positions properly.

"Nii-chan!" Hokuto furrowed his brows as his kissing scene with Itsuki is suddenly interrupted by his own brother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He closed the door but then, he opened it slightly to peek from outside.

"Are you two done now?" He asked while smiling awkwardly. Hokuto just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms near his chest.

"What do you want?" Hokuto is now grumpy since his kiss with Itsuki is interrupted.

"I just want to ask if Ryota-sama said something to you." He whispered before opening the door completely once again.

"Why don't you ask him? If you will not, you will not know." Hokuto carried Mars in his arms and started to caress its fluffy fur.

"Kazuma, next year, me and Hokuto will get married already. You know that my cousin wants to propose to you. You better think about this carefully. I don't want my cousin to get hurt." Itsuki, who is a man of few words suddenly said. This made him feel guilty even though he told Yusei that he is only one of the closest friends.

"I know. As much as possible, I want my feelings to be clear and true. I don't know how I will stop loving Ryota-sama." He admitted while looking down.

"Tell that to Yusei-sama, then. And also, you need to talk to Ryota-sama as soon as possible." Hokuto said as he already gave his brother a hint about Ryota's status.

With that, Kazuma rushed out of the household and went to the Shirahama Household. He can't stay still now that he saw Ryota. When he arrived at the Shirahama Household, Natsuki already knows that he wants to talk to Ryota.

"Young Master Ryota is here. Please follow me." Natsuki smiled at him and he nodded his head while feeling nervous.

"Young Master, you have a visitor." Natsuki said when they arrived at Ryota's room. He opened the door for Kazuma and they saw Ryota carrying his son in his arms.

"Leave us for a while, Natsuki." He bowed down his head and left the two alone to have a conversation.

"Konnichiwa, Ryota-sama. I'm sorry for interrupting your time with your son." Kazuma bowed his head before walking in the room.

"It is fine. His mood is better when I finished changing his clothes." Ryota placed down his son on the soft mattress and looked at Kazuma.

"It is good to hear that." He said and then, he looked around, wondering where is Ryota's wife.

"Are you looking for Arisa?" Ryota suddenly asked and he slowly nodded his head. He can't help but to smile faintly after realizing that Hokuto didn't tell him a thing about it.

"She is no longer here. She died when she gave birth to our son." Ryota said while staring at him. His eyes widened when he heard the news from him. He quickly bowed his head down and when he lifted his head, he saw Ryota just staring at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He doesn't know what to say anymore until Ryota pulled him closer and kissed his lips deeply. He slowly closed his widened eyes and started to kiss him back, feeling his heart beating so fast as if it wants to get out of his chest.

"I missed you, Kazuma." Ryota mumbled between the kiss and he nodded his head, gripping on his yukata tightly.

"I missed you so much, Ryota." His tears started to fall but he broke the kiss since somehow, it felt wrong.

"I'm sorry. It feels wrong. I don't want to be that kind of person again." He wiped his tears and took a few steps backward while covering his lips with his hand.

"Kazuma, we are not in Shinmachi anymore. We are doing the things right already." Ryota tried to reach for his hand but he avoided it.

"No, I'm already dirty, Ryota. The only person who accepted me even if I'm already like this is Yusei." He started to run out of the Shirahama Household and he even saw Reo walking towards his direction, maybe going to Ryota's room.

"Aniki, who is that?" Reo asked when he arrived at Ryota's room. He didn't answer Reo's question as he started to run after Kazuma.

"Kazuma, wait! Listen to me!" Ryota grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He tried to pull his arm away from Ryota but his grip is too tight.

"Listen to me, Kazuma. I love you. I love you so much." He suddenly stopped from struggling when he heard those words from Ryota. For the first time, he heard him say those words to him. It feels like he is dreaming but his tears made him feel that he is awake and in reality.

"You love me?" He muttered and Ryota nodded his head. Many things happened already and this is the right time to tell him what he really feel.

"I love you, Kazuma. I accept you for who you are." Ryota smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

A few months had passed and Kazuma smiled widely while looking at the wedding ring he is wearing around his finger. With the power of Shirahamas, they got married legally even if they are both men. They will just need to keep it as a secret. They are the first one to get married since Kazuma is older than Hokuto.

At first, Alan was against the idea of Ryota and Kazuma getting married. Even if Kazuma is from Aoyama Household, Alan still wants to have more grandchildren but since the two did everything to make his heart get soft, at the end, he gave his blessing to them. It seems the only chance to have more grandchildren is Reo.

"Should we adopt a baby boy, anata?" Kazuma suddenly asked as he is serving the dinner he cooked for them.

"Aki will just turn one year old next month. Maybe we should wait for a bit longer." Ryota said and they suddenly heard Aki's cries.

"I will get him." He said as he quickly went to the bedroom to hush down Aki. Even if Aki is Ryota's son with Arisa, he accepted him and treated like his own son.

"I'm here now." He smiled at Aki and it slowly stopped from crying. Aki is already comfortable with Kazuma. He is always visiting Aki after school when they are not yet married.

He walked back to the dining hall while carrying Aki in his arms. He can't help but to feel happy that he is finally with the man he loves the most. When he announced the news about him and Ryota to his family and closest friends, Yusei started to avoid him. It took him weeks before he can finally talk with Yusei properly. He knows that he broke his heart but then, even before, he already told him that he only sees him as one of his closest friends. He apologized to him and also to Itsuki since he hurt his cousin.

Some months after he got married to Ryota, he learned that Yusei got another person to pursue and he is happy that he finally moved on. Next year will be Hokuto and Itsuki's wedding. Their older brother, Riku finally got a few days of vacation from work and the two brothers did everything to have Riku's blessings. Indeed, blood is thicker than water but until now, Hokuto doesn't know that he is an adopted child. It is not important anymore since they know to themselves that they never let Hokuto feel that he is an adopted.

"Anata, let's have our dinner now." Kazuma smiled widely as Aki is lying down in a soft mattress near his parents, staring at them with his toothy smile.

"Ittadakimasu." The married couple said and they started to eat the food happily.


End file.
